Days of Future Past
by Phoenix V
Summary: Set two years after the defeat of Apocalypse, Rachel Summers travels back into to stop her future and save her friends and family


-1Lorna Dane used her magnetic powers to take to the night sky meeting the three Sentinels above. Her emerald hair fluttered in the wind while matching eyes gazed upon what she thought may be her last fight. Lorna's stomach felt like it was doing flips inside of her she knew that if she didn't stall long enough everything thus far would have been for nothing.

"Target locked. Name: Lorna Dane. Mutant Ability: Manipulation of metals and control over magnetic fields. Threat Level: Minimal." The Sentinels eyes glowed a bright red as one raised its right arm getting ready to fire.

"I think its time to change that." Lorna snickered

Lorna knew she had to act fast, she couldn't risk them getting the first hit. With a wave of a hand a metal pole from the destroyed street levitated off the ground. Quickly she motioned it through one of the robots body. One of the other Sentinels caught the pole before it impaled the other then threw it directly at the Brotherhood Boardinghouse below. She couldn't act quick enough to stop the pole and was only able to slow it down before turning the Boardinghouse into another ruined building among Bayville.

Lorna's heart stopped in her chest. It was like she couldn't breathe. Her friends had been inside there as well as their last hope to save this chaotic world. Tears arose in her eyes flowing down her cheeks as she floated to the ground to look upon the rubble of the house. If only these had been the original Sentinels she could have easily crush them but these new breed of Sentinels only had trace amounts of metal in them. Even if Lorna used her powers on them it would have little effect.

"Missiles locked." All three Sentinels now held up their arms in preparation to fire.

Lorna clinched both fists as she turned back to face her friends killers. "I'm going to kill you, every last of you robotic pieces of shit." Tears flowed down her face even more as her hands motioned toward the center of her body and took the position almost like a prayer.

Concentrating solely on her powers and revenge Lorna now levitated just above the ground. Every object within the vicinity of her powers took on the same rage she felt as they moved all around the battlefield. Before either side could attack the Sentinels eyes looked back at the ruble behind her.

The rubble began to move and shake and within seconds the debris flew toward the Sentinels at an astonishing rate. Lorna's tears of sadness now started to turn to joy as she flew into the house.

"I thought you all were dead." Lorna cried as she smiled to her friends

"Come on Lorna you should know we wont give up that easily? The red head said as she brushed her clothes off

Lorna saw Forge and Kitty still working on the computer, still intact as well as the gateway. The flying rubble was finally destroyed by the Sentinels but they did not escape undamaged. Lorna looked back and once more with the wave of her hands the metal objects the previously floated in the air were now coming at the robots at full force.

"Shields activate." They all said in unison as protective bubbles now engulfed their bodies

"Damn!" Lorna said under her breath rising even further to the air

The Sentinels prepared to fire once more but the red head as not going to let Lorna take them on herself this time.

"Rae don't!" Kitty grabbed her hand before she could use her telekinetic powers to hurl a boulder at one of the robots. "You cant draw attention to yourself, I will help Lorna you stay here so you can go through the portal once Forge is ready."

"But Kitty you want stand much of a chance against them." Rachel drew her hand back and looked intensely into Kitty's eyes. "You plan on dying to protect me."

"You know its not polite to peek." Kitty joked. "Rae look you're the strongest here you have to be the one to go back and stop all of this. Once you do that no matter what happens know, well it like want happen ok."

Above Lorna was using her magnetic field to protect her self from the Sentinels attack while trying to get a hit in while their shields were down.

"What if I fail, what if….."

"Look, I known you like my whole life and you have never let us down." Kitty cut her off "Besides you need to stay down here so that if something happens you can protect the machine. Know I need you to throw me toward on of the Sentinels."

"What!?"

"I will phase through it." Kitty replied "Now hurry I don't think Lorna can hold them all off for much longer."

Rachel looked at Lorna who was doing her best to fight off the Sentinels. She also knew Kitty was right. Yet that still did not calm her nerves at all. It wasn't just Bayville that needed her to succeed but the entire world. All this wait on her shoulders was almost too much but she knew she was the one that had to do it.

"Alright then hold on." Rachel pointed to Kitty with one hand then motioned to the Sentinel. "Meet the knew Fastball Special!"

"Wahoo, lets take theses tin men out!" Kitty shouted as she flew through the air phasing into one of the Sentinels.

"Is it almost ready?" Rachel looked to Forge who was still busy typing on the computer

"Almost, I had to adjust the time settings with the recent information we received." Forge explained. "According to Sage, Apocalypse's resurrection didn't happen five years ago but even before that. The only safe bet is to send you back as far as the machine can go which is two years after the X-Men first defeat Apocalypse."

"Are you sure that her information is correct?" Rachel's attention know turned to the above fight

"Tessa gave her life for it and I am sure she wouldn't have done that if she didn't believe it to be true."

Rachel's face cringed at the memory of her friends death. It may have been Tessa's idea but Rachel had not agreed with her methods. Yet she knew it was the only way to get close to Apocalypse.

"Missile barrage, fire!" Two Sentinels launched and assault on Lorna while the other was being town through by Kitty

Lorna threw up a magnetic field to lessen the blow but it was no use the assault caused the filed to falter and with a energy blast from one of the robots Lorna began to fall to the ground

Rachel's porcelain skin became even paler as she saw Lorna's decent. "Forge hurry were almost out of time!" Using her telekinetic powers Rachel slowed her fall and started to bring her toward the house.

"One down two to……ahhhhh"

The other two Sentinels had blasted Kitty from behind as she phased out of the other Sentinel sending her flying in the air. Unconscious she had no way of preparing for her fall. Not only that Rachel had a choice to make. The Sentinel that was just disabled was now falling toward the house. Even with her powers she couldn't stop both.

"Rachel the Sentinel!" Forge shouted

"I'm so sorry Kitty, so sorry." Tears swelled in he closed eyes as both hands reached outward. Using her powers she ripped the Sentinel to two pieces throwing them to one side.

Rachel sensed Kitty's presence fade as she hit the ground with tremendous pressure. Her best friend who had been more like a sister now dead she became enraged and flew at the remaining Sentinels.

"You bastards, how dare you!"

"Target Locked. Name: Rachel Summers. Mutant Ability: Telepath and Telekinetic one of the few remaining psychics. Threat Level: Mild."

Rachel's rage had gotten the best of her and she was unprepared for the Sentinels blast which sent her hurling back toward the house.

Forge hit the last key needed to activate the gateway. And within seconds swirling lights lit up the gateway causing a portal.

"Rae get up!" Forge shouted to his fallen friend. "It's ready."

Rachel rose slowly from her crater as Forge ran to help her. Her clothes had been completely tattered and she had many cuts. Forge placed her in front of the portal worried if in this condition she could survive the transport.

"Don't worry I will be fine." She said weakly after sensing his thoughts.

"Please Rae you have to fix this you have to save us all."

The Sentinels flew in closer now this time aiming to destroy everyone.

"No pressure right." Rachel joked as she stepped into the portal before the Sentinels blast hit.

Rachel left her friends to a fate unknown only knowing that she could change their fate. That is al she had to cling to as a portal open above the Xavier Institute


End file.
